Twisted Plots and Sue Sylvester
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: Things are finally going well for the Glee Club and Will and Emma's relationship is progressing. But what happens when Sue returns and teams up with two other people to not only bring Glee down, but destroy Will and Emma's happiness too?
1. And So It Begins

A/N: Hey, everyone! So, this is my first story for Glee and I'm kinda nervous in that anxious/excited way. It's set after Sectionals, so there will be spoilers from the first half of the first season. Will/Emma is going to be the main focus of this story, but the Glee kids do play a big part in later chapters. Also, Sue. How can you have a fic without Sue? Haha, anyway, I hope everyone likes this and reviews are absolutely amazing. The entire story is pretty much written already so there won't be any huge delays between updates, either.

This chapter is pretty fluffy but it sets up the entire storyline. So, enough of my babbling...onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

* * *

"Please don't touch that!"

The student looked at her, his glazed over eyes barely even registering her through his greasy bangs. Emma had to repress a shudder.

It wasn't that she didn't like her job. She loved it, actually. It was just that some of these kids…some of them she would rather not be in the same room with. Ever.

"Huh?" The boy, Jason, mumbled. He was absentmindedly touching everything on her desk, moving it around. Her pens and pencils had all been tainted.

She bit the inside of her cheek and held her breath as he sneezed without covering his mouth. If there was a horrible part about her job, then this was it. The germs. Teenagers were full of them. It was one of the reasons that had her carrying a bottle of disinfectant with her everywhere.

Jason's hand moved towards the picture frame sitting on her desk. It was the only one, just recently acquired.

"I think that's enough for today, Jason." She jumped up, her eyes wide, desperate to shoo the kid away.

"Huh?" He blinked at her, and then shrugged. He stood up slowly and made his way out of her office, shutting the door behind him.

Emma immediately dove for her Lysol. She used disinfectant wipes to clean off the desk and chair while her other hand sprayed continuous amounts of disinfectant spray into the air. She hated germs…she really, _really_ hated germs.

Ten minutes later she was confident that every germ that dared to touch her possessions was killed. She sank back into her chair, sighing, and feeling slightly light-headed from inhaling so much Lysol. Her eyes roamed over her desk, triple checking to make sure she hadn't missed a single item. That was when she caught sight of the picture frame and, more importantly, the picture it safely held.

She reached forward and picked it up, a small smile gracing her face. She remembered the day this was taken. It had been after school, about two weeks into their relationship or, well, whatever it was that they were. They were in the choir room, and he was getting her opinion on a few different song choices. He had convinced her to dance with him, but being the clumsy person that she was, she tripped over her own feet and brought them both down. It was different than the last time this had happened. For one, she wasn't wearing a wedding dress.

They were laying there, on the floor, Will's arms wrapped around her middle, both laughing and smiling like idiots when they saw the flash.

Kurt merely smiled at them when they looked up. "You'll thank me some day." He winked and disappeared out of the room before either of them could untangle from the other and go after him.

The next day Emma found the framed picture on her desk with a note which read:

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love, _

_Glee Club_

The picture had never been brought up again. It had also never moved from its home on the corner of her desk.

She had been _kinda_ with Will for a little over a month now. One month, fifteen days, eight hours. But who was counting? She wasn't exactly sure where they stood. It was like they were dating, they spent time together, they held hands, they went on dates, and they even kissed. But he was still legally married. Terri had refused to sign the divorce papers and there was nothing Will could do about it yet. Regardless, this last month had been the best that Emma had ever experienced.

She had never guessed that one man could convince her to try so many things she never had before. He took her ice skating, even though she had avidly refused to go her entire life. It was cold, there were strangers, and she did _not_ want to rent _used_ ice skates. Just the thought of all of those germs had her shivering in disgust.

But, being Will Schuester, he had an answer for all of her problems. He bought her her own ice skates, and let her clean them properly. Then he drove to the middle of no where, and convinced her to skate with him on a frozen pond. Despite her arguments of it being unsafe, he convinced her, and it was probably the most romantic experience of her life.

Will Schuester was good for her.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened, revealing the man she'd just been thinking about. He opened his mouth to speak, but then coughed from the lingering Lysol smell. Emma smiled sheepishly.

Will waved his hand in front of his face, trying to chase away the smell and cringing slightly as the disinfectant burned his nose.

Emma blushed. She really hated it when he saw her freaking out about germs. It was embarrassing, and she had been dumped many times before because of it. She didn't want this to be a repeat of those experiences.

"Ready to go to lunch?" He asked finally. His eyes were tearing slightly from the Lysol, but he didn't complain. Not even once.

She nodded and immediately left the office, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Will held out his hand and Emma took it immediately. He was the one person who she wasn't afraid of letting touch her. Even before they had began any type of relationship. She would barely even allow Ken to touch her.

A wave of sadness went through her when she thought of the football coach. She'd been horrible to him. She'd just…used him, because she knew she wouldn't be able to get any better than him. She never had any feelings for him but he…he loved her. A lot. Yes, it hurt her when he didn't show up to their wedding, but in a way she knew that she probably deserved it. She'd lied and basically cheated on Ken, causing him immeasurable heartache. But she couldn't help but be _glad_ that he didn't show up. Otherwise, she would be a married woman right now and wouldn't have a _kind of_ relationship with Will.

She still felt horrible, though, especially when she happened to catch sight of Ken out of the corner of her eye. He stared at her sadly, like a kicked puppy. But his gaze also held tons of anger…anger at being used. He was fully entitled to be angry, despite how much she hated that he was. There was nothing she could do about it now, though. She knew that. What had happened was done and over and there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Emma?"

"What?" She blinked. She noticed that they had entered the lunch room, but she didn't remember getting there. She had been fully immersed with her thoughts.

"I asked you where you wanted to sit." Will gave her a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." She smiled at him, then motioned to a nearby table. "That one seems relatively clean."

Will nodded, and they made their way over. Emma cleaned her chair and her space on the table before sitting down and pulling out her Tupperware containers. She slid her hands into her clear plastic gloves and then set about opening her lunch.

Will watched her move through her daily routine. He knew everything that she did before she ate, but he still couldn't help but watch her. When they first met, he thought she was extremely strange. He still did, but in a good way. Her strangeness made her adorable.

He really didn't know what he would have done if Emma had actually quit. School wouldn't be the same, that was for sure. Seeing her empty office everyday would probably kill him. Even the smell of cleaning supplies would make him upset if she wasn't around. But, lucky for him, she was.

Will knew that Emma was still worried about this whole _kind of_ relationship thing. He was, too. It was amazing, being able to kiss her when he felt like it. She'd even broached the subject of his living arrangements a few times, but he told her he didn't want to move into her apartment just yet. He didn't want to make her feel obligated. The truth was, he didn't want her to think he was just using her for a place to stay. He knew that she was still scared of being the rebound girl. After all, things with Terri had barely ended when he kissed her that day, and still hadn't ended completely, and Em had just been left at the alter.

But he was determined to show Emma that she was special. She wasn't just some fun fling. He loved her and all of her quirky germaphobic ways.

She caught him staring, and shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "What?" She asked.

"Just thinking about how glad I am that you're here."

Emma's face lit up, and she looked down at the sandwich in her hands, trying not to blush. "Me, too." She said finally.

"Emma—," He started, only to be cut off.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The voice said, and Will felt chills go down his back. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting a moment between the dream team?"

Will moved his gaze away from Emma's equally shocked face slowly. This wasn't happening. She couldn't be here. She _couldn't_.

But there she was. Clad in a pink sweat suit with a slight tan, Sue Sylvester stood in front of Will and Emma's table with a huge, evil, smile on her face.

She grinned. "I'm back, baby."


	2. Getting Revenge

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! They make me extremely happy. This would've been posted yesterday but I went to see the movie Avatar (without knowing it was, like, three hours long, haha) and just didn't have time. I hope everyone likes this chapter and reviews are definitely appreciated. :)

* * *

"But you fired her!"

"Suspension and being fired are two different things." Sue said in a sing-song voice, but Will completely ignored her as he paced back and forth in front of Figgins' desk.

"She gave the schools we were competing against our set list two months ago! I _know_ you suspended her for more than two months!"

"Look, Schue, this is out of my hands." Figgins cast a nervous glance at Sue, who was sitting calmly with her hands folded in her lap. "She's a very...uh...convincing woman."

"She has something on you _again_, doesn't she?" Will demanded.

"Why did you automatically assume that I'm blackmailing him? For all you know I could've used my feminine wiles to seduce him into reinstating me!"

"Sue, that's enough." Figgins glared at her, and she held her hands up. The principal turned his glare to Will. "Listen, she went over my head. I was forced to let her come back by the School Board." Figgins began to mumble to himself, "Crazy bitch probably blackmailed _them_."

"What was that?" Sue narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Figgins waved his hand. "Now listen, I want both of you playing nicely. Sue, you will have nothing to do with the Glee club. I may have been forced to let you have your job back but, darn it, I'm the principal of this school! I make the rules! If I find out that you've done anything to hurt Glee, you're fired. _For real_."

"We'll see about that, Figgy."

"What did you just call me...?"

"Nothing. You obviously heard wrong. All of that anger is making you delusional." Sue stood up and stretched. "Now, I have some Cheerios to whip, so if you don't mind me going--,"

"Hold it!" Figgins exclaimed, stopping Sue in her tracks. She sighed dramatically. "I'm not finished yet. I deem you unfit to coach the Cheerios alone, so we're hiring a second coach. You will share responsibilities. Do you understand, Sue?"

This piece of information nearly floored Sue. She was staring at Figgins with her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Sue, you're drooling." Will said coldly, crossing his arms.

"Just impersonating you every time you see our mentally ill guidance counselor." Sue snapped, then turned back to Figgins. "I am the best thing that has ever happened to the Cheerios! Giving me an assistant would throw of the dynamic of the team. They thrive on _fear_."

"Not an assistant." Figgins corrected. "Whoever we hire will share equal power with you, kind of like how you and Schue shared equal power with the Glee Club."

"I will not stand for this." Sue glared. "You think having me as Cheerios coach is hard? Try spending two months in Boca with horny eighty-year-old women in _bikinis_. That's hard."

"You _will_ stand for this, or you won't be coach at all." Figgins said, almost gleefully.

Will couldn't help but smirk. Yes, he was angry beyond belief that Sue was back so soon after what she did...but he had a feeling that Figgins would make good on his threats. If that twisted impersonation of a woman wanted to mess with Glee club, then she was getting kicked to the curb.

"But--,"

"You may both go." Figgins interrupted her. "I'm finished."

Will left the office and Sue followed him out, slamming the door behind her.

"Wipe that pretty boy smile off of your face." She said, glaring at Will. "I told you already. This isn't over. You, William, have boarded the Sue Sylvester roller coaster...destination horror! It can't be derailed by some empty threats."

"Stay away from Glee, Sue." Will stepped towards her. "Or I'll make sure that Figgins makes good on those threats."

"Ooh, I'm scared." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just shaking like an itty-bitty little leaf in a tornado." She stepped closer to him, invading his personal space. "It's on, Schuester."

"Bring it, Sylvester." He matched her tone.

She growled at him, then turned on her heel and marched off down the hallway. Will ran a hand through his hair. This was anything but good.

*****

"What happened with Sue?"

Emma had had an office filled with students who needed her help and advice all afternoon, and Will had had classes. She had been waiting anxiously for the last bell to ring, and when it finally did, she took off down the hallway towards the Choir room. She found Will at the piano, looking over two different song selections, one of which she had suggested.

He jumped when she spoke suddenly without announcing her presence.

"Well...," He launched into the story, giving her all of the details about what Figgins had said and the threats to fire Sue. He finished up with telling Emma about how they were hiring another advisor for the Cheerios, to coach alongside Sue, when the first of the Glee kids began filtering in the room.

"So...she's back." Emma said, biting her bottom lip.

"She's back." Will echoed, and then sighed.

"Who's back?" Rachel piped up from her seat between Mercedes and Finn.

"They're probably talking about Miss Sylvester." Santana said, crossing her legs. "She came back today."

All of them scowled. By now it was common knowledge that Sue had been the one to, purposely, leak their set list. The kids weren't happy, to say the least. Even Santana and Brittany harbored some bad feelings against their coach.

"She's not gonna get involved with Glee again, is she?" Mercedes asked. The quiet buzz of chatter between the students stopped, and everyone focused solely on Mr. Schue.

"No. She's not." Will said, with finality in his tone. "If she does then she'll get fired."

There was muttered agreement with that decision, and then Will clapped his hands together. "Enough talk about Sue...I have a new song I want you guys to run through." He grabbed the music off of the piano and began handing it out.

"I'll just...," Emma motioned towards the door. She smiled at the Glee Club, and at Will, and left the room.

He smiled warmly at her retreating figure and said. "See you later."

"They are _so_ into each other." Kurt whispered to Mercedes, who smiled and nodded vehemently.

"Don't I know it."

"Who are you talking about?" Rachel leaned over, joining the conversation going on beside her.

"Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury." Kurt leaned across Mercedes, informing Rachel. "We've been watching them and, let me tell you, we like what we see." He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"You think they're together?" Rachel asked, eyes wide. She hadn't noticed anything.

"No, girl...we _know_ they're together." Mercedes smiled.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed."

"I've had more important things on my mind." Rachel cast a longing glance at Finn, and then sighed, moving her gaze back to the two other Glee members. Kurt narrowed his eyes at her and the two glared for a moment before both looking away.

Mercedes glanced between the two, confused, but wrote it off as no big deal.

"Alright, guys, let's take it from the top."

*****

Ken trudged into the locker room, frowning. Football practice was never any good without all of his players, and the best ones just so happened to be in Glee Club. Therefore, today's practice was a complete failure and served nothing but to put him in an even worse mood than he was usually in.

He hated Glee Club. He hated Will Schuester. That stupid musical pansy stole his fiancé from him. There was no forgiving something like that. He knew that Eminem never really loved him...but that didn't make it hurt any less when she postponed their _wedding_ to go to Sectionals.

It wouldn't have bothered him that much if he thought that when she said she was going for the kids, that she was _actually_ going for the kids. Ken may be a little dense at times but he knew that when Emma said she was going for the kids, she was lying. She went for _him_. For William Schuester. The murderer of love.

Ken sighed, pulling his whistle from around his neck and placing it safely back into its box. He picked the box up, to put it back into its correct place. If there was one thing that spending time with Emma had taught him, it was to be neater. Of course, he still wore the same underwear for more than two days in a row ("Why wash what isn't dirty?" He'd told her). But he did change slightly. Eminem had affected him.

When he turned around, Ken gasped, and his box of whistles fell out of his hands and to the floor, opening and scattering everywhere.

"Sue Sylvester, you still got it." She grinned, eyes focused off into the distance.

"Uh," Ken cleared his throat. "Sue? I thought you were, uh, fired."

"Does no one in this school realize that _suspension_ and being _fired_ are not the same?" She asked.

"So...you're back."

"With vengeance." Sue chuckled, and Ken looked slightly uncomfortable. "That's why I'm in this filthy disgrace of a locker room with _you_. I need your assistance."

"My assistance?" He stared at her blankly.

Sue took a step towards him. "I know what happened with Schuester and your darling Emma." Ken's eyes darkened, and Sue knew she was on the right track. "He stole her from you, didn't he? Just whisked her away with his smiling boyish looks and curly lesbian hair. Am I right, Tanaka? I know I'm right."

"She didn't love me." He said gruffly.

"But you loved her." Sue shook her head and made tsking sounds. "Schuester didn't care about your feelings at all when he kissed her in the hallway, did he?"

"He...he kissed her in the hallway?" Ken's eyes widened. He clearly hadn't known about Will and Emma's kiss.

"Oh, yes. It was _very_ steamy." Sue explained, grinning. She hadn't actually witnessed the kiss, but Sue Sylvester had her sources. "I almost fainted with sexual desire."

Ken's face was slowly turning red from both anger and humiliation. He made a noise somewhat like a snarl, and then spoke in a quiet voice. "Emma and I were broken up then."

"It didn't matter. Will was planning to steal her away from you even if you did get married. He's just that kind of a guy." Sue shook her head and sighed. "Ken, Ken, Ken. Do you know what I would want if I was you?" She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned towards him. "_Revenge_."

"Re-revenge?" Ken asked. He swallowed, intimidated by Sue's presence so close to him. The anger, humiliation, and intimidation all mixed together was making him seriously consider listening to Sue.

Revenge on Will Schuester for taking away his fiancé? Revenge on Eminem for not loving him?

No. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Emma. Despite her not loving him, he still loved her. He didn't want to do anything to upset her, even though she had done almost everything possible to upset him.

It was Will Schuester that he wanted revenge on. That stupid Spanish teacher was the reason that all this happened to him. It didn't matter if Will helped the football team win its first game by teaching the guys how to loosen up...that was mostly Finn's idea, anyway. And that gay kid, what's-his-name.

Schuester took away the love of his life.

_"Will was planning to steal her away from you even if you did get married. He's just that kind of a guy." _Sue's voice was echoing around Ken's head. Would Schuester have really tried to take Emma from him if he had actually married her?

"The perfect way to get that revenge is to destroy what Schuester loves most. _Glee Club_." Sue said quietly. "Then your football players will stop focusing on dancing and singing and become better assets to the team. Emma Pillsbury will come running right back into your arms. Things will go back to how they should be and Schuester will get what he deserves...a one-way ticket out of here."

Ken bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. His temper was at a boiling point.

Sue watched the emotions flicker across Ken's face with a sly grin in place. She knew by the look in his eye that she had won. Sue Sylvester _always_ wins.

"Alright." Ken's voice cut across her victory thoughts. "I'm in."

"Perfect."

Everything was going according to plan. This was going to be easier than she thought. Yes, it was true that there may have been a few bumps in the road, including her brief suspension, but she was back.

And she was taking Glee Club down.


	3. Of Love and Interviews

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. You guys are all awesome. :) This chapter is probably the fluffiest in the entire story...haha, but I like it. Then again, I love fluff...

Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow."

Will waved as the last few kids left the room, each saying, "Bye Mr. Schue." and "See ya."

Will decided to straighten up the room a little before leaving. He arranged the chairs and put all of the music back in the correct folders. When everything was put back in its place he grabbed his coat and bag, shut off the lights, and locked the door.

He walked down the hallway towards Emma's office, even though he figured she'd be gone by now. It was a habit he had formed long ago, walking by Emma's office as many times as he could. He always hoped for a glimpse of her and when she caught sight of him and smiled, his day got just a little bit better. That was before they had started this relationship, or whatever it was. He still couldn't stop walking by her office.

As he approached, he was surprised to see the lights on. He smiled, and it grew even larger when he rounded the corner and saw the familiar woman bent over her desk, her attention completely focused on some paper, her red hair falling in a curtain around her face.

Will stared at her for a moment, just taking her in. She was beautiful. But not only that. She was smart, and she was the type of woman who wouldn't lie about being pregnant. Yeah, Emma had her quirks, but none of that mattered. She was a happy person with a generally optimistic outlook on life. Her mere presence made him smile.

Emma yawned and leaned up, brushing some red lochs behind her ear. She stretched and noticed Will standing in the doorway of her office. She let out a very unflattering "Eeek!" and nearly fell out of her chair.

Will laughed, unable to help it. "Sorry." He grinned.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that!" She let out a breath and placed on hand on her chest, trying to slow her pounding heart.

"Sorry." Will said again. "You just looked like you were really concentrating. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Thanks for being so considerate." She rolled her eyes and stood up. She gathered up the papers she had been focusing on and put them away, making her desk spotless.

Will grinned and shook his head as she shut down her computer and slung her jacket of her arm. "Was that sarcasm? I'm proud of you, Em."

She blushed, even though he was just kidding. Will noticed, and reached for her hand. He tugged her closer to him and leaned in, kissing her softly on the cheek. Of course, this action made her blush even more. She swallowed, suddenly feeling the hot intensity between them. She glanced down at his lips and sent up a silent prayer that he would kiss her.

Emma's prayer was answered when, just a second later, Will leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She still couldn't get over how amazing his kisses were. They ranged from soft and sweet to hot and passionate, but every single one knocked the breath out of her and left her standing there light headed with a huge, dopey grin plastered on her face.

When he pulled back, Emma was disappointed, but hid it well. She leaned her forehead against his and smiled softly, breathing him in. She loved the way he smelled. It was his cologne mixed with something distinctly _Will_. He smelled sexy, and sweet, and most importantly, _clean_. He was everything that Ken wasn't, and for that Emma was thankful.

"I feel like a teenager." She admitted suddenly.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "I mean...I'm just...I'm not used to kissing people at school." Her cheeks flamed from embarrassment and she wished she knew when to keep her big mouth shut.

"Then we'll have to work on that, won't we?" He chuckled and pulled back from her. He pulled the coat off of her arm and helped her into it, then took her hand in his. "May I escort you to your car, Cinderella?"

Emma smiled and nodded, intertwining her fingers with his. They left her office and as soon as Emma turned the light off and shut and locked the door, they were walking hand in hand down the hallway.

When they reached her car, Emma smiled up at Will. She didn't want him to let go of her hand, and she didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see him again. She was lovesick and she couldn't help it.

"Um," She began, looking everywhere but at him. "Are you sure you don't, um, want to stay at my apartment? I mean, that hotel must be, uh, expensive and I have a spare bedroom and everything. Um, I don't want you to feel obligated or anything but, um, the offer is still there." She began talking faster. Her head was telling her to shut up but her mouth just wouldn't listen. "Unless you don't want to stay with me. That's fine, too, I was just offering because I thought, hey, I'd want someone to offer me a place to stay if, um, if the situations were reversed. And I thought since we're, um, closer now that you'd like to stay. But obviously you don't and I'm okay with that so don't worry or anything. I just wanted you to know that if you changed your mind then just come over and, well, call first so I can, um, make sure everything is in order and then just come over and--,"

"Emma!" Will cut her off.

She stopped talking immediately, pressing her lips together in a tight line. Her cheeks were flaming and she really wished she could sink into the ground.

"Thank you." Will looked straight into her eyes. The wind blew, lifting her red hair off of her shoulders and letting it flutter around her face. "I mean it, Em. Thank you for offering. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She nodded and bit her lip. He was declining, again. She should have known better than to have asked.

"I just want to finish getting all of this divorce stuff sorted out." He said. "Plus, I don't want to put you out. I'm fine staying at a hotel for now, really. It's not a big deal. But it means a lot to me that you offered."

Emma nodded again, hoping he couldn't see how devastated she was by his answer. This was the third time that she had asked him if he would like to move in, and the third time he had said no. She loved him but she couldn't help but wonder if the feelings were mutual. He refused to move in with her, so he was refusing to distance himself even more from Terri. It made sense that he still cared about her, even after everything that she did, but it hurt Emma. If there was one thing she didn't want to be it was the rebound girl.

Will could plainly see how sad he'd made Emma by his answer. He couldn't help it, though. He needed to finish things with Terri for once and for all, and he wanted to make sure that Em knew he wasn't just using her as a place to stay. He honestly cared for her and he didn't want her to doubt that for a second.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes was making him feel terrible. He had to do something.

"Hey," He said suddenly, smiling at her. "Tomorrow's Friday. What do you say after school I take you out to dinner?" He saw the surprise flash in her eyes, and he smiled even more. "You can pick the restaurant." He added quickly, knowing that she'd probably refuse unless she was _sure_ that the restaurant they would be dining at was insanely sanitary and met all of her conditions.

She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and then opened it again. "That sounds great."

"Great!" He exclaimed, and Emma laughed. "I'll be looking forward to it all day."

"Me too."

"I guess I better go." Will said. He didn't really want to, but he had tests to grade and things to do. "I'll see you tomorrow, Em."

"Bye."

He kissed her once more, intending for it to only be a quick peck. It turned out to be a long kiss, with Emma's hands resting on his chest and his holding her loosely around her waist.

Ken glared at the two of them from his car, parked on the other side of the parking lot. The stab of hatred he felt towards Schuester was just growing and growing.

*****

Figgins groaned, and looked down at his list of applicants. He had put out the ad for a Cheerios coach to coach alongside Sue before the woman in question had even returned to the school. Yes, Figgins had had a plan. Sue may have blackmailed the people superior to him, but he was one principal who was sick of being pushed around. Sue may be a scary, scary woman, but she was not running this school. He was.

But sometimes he really wished he wasn't.

Like right now, for instance. If there was one thing that he hated, it was interviews. They were long, and boring, and he would much rather be sitting at his desk doing nothing...er...paperwork. So far, he'd seen four applicants for Cheerios coach. None of them were any good at all. Only one of them had previous cheering experience, and he had been kicked off of the squad because he tried to suffocate a girl with a pom-pom.

Things weren't going very well. Not very well at all.

Figgins was just about to give up and tell Sue that he had called off the whole thing and she would, once again, be the only Cheerios coach. Then his office door opened.

"Hello again, Principal Figgins."

He blinked, and his mind began to work in overtime. He couldn't. Not after what had happened before. There was no way. But still, he couldn't help but motion to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit, sit. Let's chat."

After an extra long interview and _thoroughly_ going over the school rules, Figgins stood up, as did the person across the desk from him. He extended his hand to them.

"You're hired."

"When do I start?

"Is today too soon?"

"Not at all."

"Excellent." Figgins walked around his desk and held open his office door. "Let's go find Sue."

* * *

Any guesses who the new co-coach is?


	4. The Plan is Put Into Motion

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I loved reading everyone's guesses as to who the new Cheerios co-coach was. The majority of you were right, but everyone had good guesses. :) PS. I don't speak Italian or French so don't hold the restuarant names in this chapter against me...I just used 'delicious' in French and found a name of an actual Italian restaurant. If they aren't right, blame google. Haha.

* * *

Sue knew they were coming before they ever entered her office. She'd been in the middle of writing in her journal when the smell invaded her nose. The smell of that short little pain-in-the-buttocks-region principal who thought that he was _all that_. It was an extremely evident smell, some kind of spice mixed with the strongest coffee smell a person could have on them. Sue curled her lip up and removed her glasses.

It was go time.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it after taking her time to stand up, stretch, and walk over.

The sight in front of her was not what she expected. Her eyes widened, and after just a quick moment of panic, she couldn't help but smile. Oh yes, this could work to her advantage. This could work very, very well.

"Sue," Figgins entered the office after Sue's knew co-coach. "Meet Terri Schuester, uh, again. She'll be co-coaching the Cheerios with you."

Yes, Figgins hated to hire Terri after what had happened with the whole school nurse thing, and her giving the students drugs. But he had already explained to her to keep at least twenty feet away from the nurses office at all times, plus she'd be with Sue now. She couldn't do too much damage, right? Besides, Figgins was sick and tired of interviews and Terri Schuester had previous cheering experience _and_ she had never tried to murder someone with a pom-pom. He could disregard her past offences, right?

Maybe.

Terri held out her hand, which Sue merely looked at, then looked back up at her face. Terri dropped her hand somewhat awkwardly. "Nice to see you again_, Mrs. Schuester_."

Terri narrowed her eyes slightly, but kept the falsely cheery smile in place. "You, too, Sue."

"Let's get one thing clear. Do not _ever_ rhyme at me like that again."

Terri looked startled, but merely nodded, muttering, "It's not like I tried to do it."

"Well, I trust the two of you will get along fine?" Figgins rubbed his hands together, kind of like a mad scientist, and began backing towards the door. "Sue, you'll be sharing your office. Terri, like I already told you, drugs are prohibited on school grounds and do not go within twenty feet of the nurses office. We won't have a problem if you follow these rules. Happy cheering." He disappeared with a slight wave and the door closed softly behind him.

Sue and Terri stood in silence, facing each other. Neither looked away for the longest time.

Finally, Sue raised her eyebrows and took a step forward. "You took this job to try and get back with William, didn't you?"

"Why would I tell you anything?" Terri shot back. "For all you know I could've taken this job because of my love of cheerleading."

"Oh, please." Sue glared. "No one loves cheerleading unless you're a horny high school boy."

"That's not true—,"

Sue cut her off. "Too bad, though, since if you were here to try to get your husband back...I could help."

The office was silent for just a moment, and then Terri cautiously said, "What do you mean you could help? You...you and Will are enemies."

"And we will stay enemies until Glee Club is destroyed." Sue nodded. "But that's exactly how you can get him back."

"What?" Terri was confused. She narrowed her eyes, not trusting the scary Cheerio coach. No one really did.

"It's simple. Glee Club goes down, Schuester realizes what a terrible mistake he made leaving you, and _ta-da_. It's lovey-dovey-gooey crap out the kazoo."

"But...I still don't understand." Terri shook her head. "Why would destroying Glee make him come back to me?"

"Just destroying Glee won't, you're right." Sue began to pace, the wheels in her mind turning as she formulated a new plan. "First you'll need to get red out of the picture."

"Red?" Terri asked, and then it dawned on her. "The guidance counselor? He's...he's seeing her? We aren't even divorced!" Terri stomped her foot, a scene that looked like it belonged in a movie. She began to pace as Sue halted. "I can't believe him!"

"Believe it." Sue crossed her arms. "But I have a plan. Interested?"

"Hell yes, I'm interested." Terri swiveled on her heel, staring straight at Sue. "I want my husband back."

"Alright." Sue grinned. "Mission one is about to commence. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

*****

Will was in an extremely good mood. He had a date with Emma tonight, it was Friday which meant that he could spend all tomorrow with the adorable red head, and he got to sleep in. It was a really, really good day.

Not even Sue Sylvester could bring him down.

He turned the corner and headed straight to the guidance counselors office. Emma had texted him last night and told him that she'd made a reservation for them at seven tonight, but had neglected to tell him where. So he was on his way to find out. Plus, a little more time with his favorite mysophobic girl wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Hey, Em!"

She was just sitting down, a cup of coffee held in her hand. Her face lit up when she saw him. "Hi."

"So," He prompted, raising his eyebrows. "What was your decision? Where are we dining tonight?"

"I did some thorough internet research and I narrowed it down between two, Délicieux and La Pasana." She said, then took a sip of her coffee. "I picked La Pasana because I know how much you like Italian Food."

Will beamed at her. "Thanks, Em! But you know I would be fine with anything you pick, right?"

She smiled shyly. "That's good to know."

The bell rang then, signaling lunch.

Will held his hand out chivalrously. "Ready to go eat, my lady?"

"Actually," Emma chewed on her lip, her eyes scanning the papers on her desk. "I have a few things I need to finish up. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

He smiled at her and then left, walking happily towards the break room. When he got there he picked a table that he thought Emma would approve of being relatively clean, and sat down. He pulled out his lunch and began eating when a shadow fell over him.

Will glanced up and was met with the sight of Ken Tanaka's narrowed eyes.

He choked on his sandwich in shock, and forced himself to swallow. Ken didn't move from his bent over and glaring position.

"Uh, Ken?" Will looked at him, confused. The football coach did _not_ look happy.

"It's Coach Tanaka to you, Schuester." Ken growled.

"Um," Will shifted awkwardly. He knew that Emma had been avoiding Ken since she'd been left at the altar, and since he had began their kind of relationship. Truthfully, Will had been avoiding Ken too. The man was big, and when he got mad he was pretty scary. Will had a feeling that Ken could beat the crap out of him if he wanted to. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Stay away from Emma."

Will blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, Schuester." Ken leaned even closer to Will, who pulled back.

"Look, Ken--,"

"I thought I told you to call me Coach Tanaka."

"Right. Sorry." Will mumbled, and then tried again. "Look, _Coach Tanaka_, I don't want to get into this right here."

"Pick a place and time and I'll be there." Ken growled once again.

"No. No, no, no!" Will shook his head. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Then stay away from Emma." Ken straightened up. "And you tell her anything about this and I'll know." Then he turned and left the lunch room.

So much for Will's good day. It was suddenly starting to look a lot bleaker.

*****

"Aren't we going to go eat lunch?"

"Stop whining." Sue glared. "Do you want your husband back or not?"

"Of course I do." Terri snapped. "But I'm hungry, and I know that he's in the break room right now. If I could just talk to him--,"

"Are you really as dumb as you look?" Sue snapped right back. "You'll ruin the plan. If you ruin the plan, then I'll be forced to ruin you."

Terri _hmphed_, and crossed her arms. "Why do you have to be so unpleasant?"

"You want unpleasant? Try having a growth the size of Texas removed from your back. That's unpleasant."

"That's disgusting." Terri wrinkled her nose. Then she sighed and looked at the clock on the office wall near the huge trophy case. "How long until Ken is finished with his part of the plan?"

"He should be back soon." Sue rubbed her hands together and smiled off into the distance. "Yes, this is going perfectly. As soon as Part A is put into action, Part B will be simple, and then Part C will happen of its own accord. Yes, Glee Club will be destroyed by Will Schuester himself!" Sue laughed, and Terri just stared.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. Ken Tanaka entered the office, his eyes dark and a frown on his face.

"How'd it go?" Sue asked immediately. "If you screwed this up then—,"

"It went fine." Ken interrupted. "Emma wasn't there so it was even easier."

"Perfect." Sue began pacing. Ken took a seat next to Terri, who scooted farther away from him and stared at his short-shorts in absolute horror. Sue looked at Terri then. "You're up next. Do you think you can do it?"

"Please." Terri stood up, smoothing her skirt down. "I'm an excellent actress. I don't _think_ I can do it, I _know_ I can. I'm getting Will back even if it's the last thing I do. He's mine and no stupid guidance counselor is stealing him away from me."


	5. Terri versus Emma?

A/N: Thanks so much to the people who reviewed (and read, obviously, but a HUGE thanks to the people who reviewed)! I'd like to start replying to you all personally again, but I've been crazy busy with school stuff lately. This chapter is pretty short, the shortest one so far, but I promise to update soon-ish.

* * *

What Ken said was really eating at him.

Will knew that he shouldn't listen to Ken's threats. The guy was a big pushover, and the likelihood that he would actually get violent was very, very small. But Will wasn't really worried for himself. He was fairly confident that he could outrun Ken.

No, Will was worried for Emma. If she found out about the meeting with Ken at lunch, before she came in, she'd probably go into a tizzy. Will knew how bad she still felt for betraying Ken like she did. It was incredibly easy to read her feelings in her large eyes, and every time that she saw Ken there was a completely obvious flash of sadness that overtook her. Will hadn't said anything, but he had definitely noticed.

The worst part about this was that he didn't even hate Ken. The football coach obviously harbored some bad feelings against him, but if Will was in his position then he'd probably feel the same way. No, Will didn't even dislike Ken. Sure, the two had had some arguments...but those were mostly spurred because of Emma. As much as he hated to say it, Will knew that Ken and him would've never had a problem with each other if it wasn't for Emma.

Not that he blamed Emma. Of course he didn't. He loved her...a feeling that he hadn't felt for Terri in years. Emma made him happy. Just being near her made him happy. She didn't put him down, she didn't disrespect the things that he loved, like Glee, and she always had some kind of sage-like advice to offer. Emma was amazing, and it didn't matter how many threats he got from Ken...Will knew he would never leave her.

Sighing, Will stood up from his desk. All of his Spanish classes had had a test today, so there was no actual teaching involved from him. The end result that he was stiff and desperate to get out of his classroom. It was eighth period, the last period of the day, and his prep period. So he decided to head to the Choir room to check over some sheet music and things.

At least it was something to do.

He walked down the hallway slowly, taking his time. He passed the guidance counselors office, per usual. The door was shut and he could see that Emma was helping a student. He continued walking, lost in his thoughts.

He flipped on the lights in the choir room and made a beeline for the piano, where the stack of unorganized music was resting.

He made it one step into the room and then froze, feeling like all of the air had been knocked out of him.

"Hi, Will."

This wasn't happening. Terri was _not_ standing in front of him, smiling shyly. She couldn't be. He had to have fallen asleep or...or..._something_.

"I...I miss you." She said quietly. Will was frozen to the spot, unable to move. He felt like someone had just doused him in cold water. "Will?"

He blinked and shook his head, managing to shake himself out of his daze. The numbness he had previously been feeling was replaced almost immediately by searing anger.

"Why are you here?" He glared.

"I'm the new cheerleader coach."

Will's eyes widened and he choked on air. _Terri_ was going to coach the Cheerios alongside _Sue_? This couldn't be happening.

"No you're not." He mumbled, shaking his head. Maybe he was just having some kind of bad dream. That had to be it.

"Um, yes I am." Terri took a few steps towards him. "Will, since we'll be working together I thought that we could, you know, talk through some stuff? I really miss you."

His heart ached. Looking into her eyes, seeing the familiarity about her, it caused him so much pain. He longed for the baby he had believed to be real to _actually_ be real, and he wished that he still loved her. But he didn't. He loved the girl she used to be, not the woman she had turned into.

"Terri...," Will ran a hand over his face and through his hair. It had started out as such a good day, too.

"Will, please." She approached him, tears filling her eyes. "Just talk to me. I know that what I did was horrible and I...I'm so sorry, Will. But I still love you. Please." The tears spilled down her cheeks.

Will pressed his lips together. His heart was aching with pain. On one hand, he wanted to pull Terri to him and tell her that everything was okay. That they were okay. He wanted to have that sense of familiarity back and he wanted a family. But on the other hand, he knew he didn't love this woman anymore. He didn't know if he ever _could_ love her again after what she had done. And...he didn't think he wanted to.

His past was with Terri, but his future was with Emma.

"How did you convince them to hire you?" He asked. His voice was still rough with anger, but it was fading slightly. Ever since he was just a kid it had killed him to see a woman crying. He always did his best to cheer them up, to make them smile. But he couldn't do that now. The pain of Terri's lie still stung him almost every day.

"I was the best applicant." She sniffed, staring at him. Pleading with him with her eyes. "They hired me because I was the best. I didn't bribe them or-or anything." She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "But that's not the point. I really want to talk to you, Will. I'm seeing a professional, I'm getting help. If I could just talk to you, we can work through this. I know we can."

Will closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That's when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Neither Will nor Terri moved.

"Will," Terri whispered.

"I'll give you an hour." He said, staring at her with cold eyes. "One hour."

"Thank you." She smiled through her tears, and made a move to hug him. Will backed away quickly, holding his hands up.

"Let's get one thing straight, Terri. Just because I'm willing to talk to you, it doesn't mean I'm not divorcing you. I can't love you after what you did. I just _can't_."

She nodded, although she looked ready to burst into tears again. "Thank you." She said once more. She walked forward and reached, hesitantly, towards Will's hand. When he didn't jerk away, Terri took it as a good sign and wrapped her hand in his. Will's hand was limp in hers, but she didn't care. It was a start.

"Let's go to our—I mean my—apartment, okay?" She said, looking up at him. "We can talk there."

Will gave a quick, stiff nod. Terri tightened her grip on his hand and led him out of the choir room.

They walked down the deserted hallway, hand in hand, passing only one person.

That person just so happened to be Sue.

Terri met the other Cheerio coach's eyes and let her know that step one of Part A was successful. Sue smiled in response, and just kept walking. Will didn't notice a thing.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses at what's gonna happen next? Reviews are love. :)


	6. The Disaster in the Date

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been crazy...our school musical (which I'm in) is in a few weeks and I've been so swamped with practices and homework that I didn't get a chance to update until yesterday, and then Fanfiction wouldn't read the document so it wouldn't work. Eh, whatever. I'm updating now, and that's what's important, right? Right. :) Next chapter won't take as long...I promise!

* * *

Emma slid some simple silver hoops into her ears and then stood back from the mirror admiring herself. She turned slightly, making sure she looked good from all angles. She smiled and the reflection in the mirror did the same.

Making her way to her vanity, Emma carefully opened her jewelry box. She pushed the jewelry aside until she found the simple silver chain with a heart attached to it. It had been a Christmas gift from her parents last year, and she had only worn it a few times. She carefully hooked it around her neck and the heart pendent fell softly against her skin, resting just above her cleavage.

She approached the mirror once again, unable to help the insecurity creeping inside her. She wanted to wear something that Will would like. The dress she had put on was a light purple color with a lacy embroidering on the bottom and sleeves, and it ended just above her knees. She had a black jacket to put over it and some black heels that matched nicely. She thought that she looked good, but that little twinge of insecurity was driving her insane. What if Will didn't think she looked good?

After making sure her perfectly curled hair still looked good, Emma glanced at the clock. It was 6:30, and that gave her just enough time to get to the restaurant a little before seven, when she was meeting Will.

He'd been adamant about picking her up, but she told him how foolish that was. For him to drive the entire way to her apartment from his hotel, which was only five minutes away from the restaurant they were eating at, and then drive the entire way back was a waste of gas. After spending nearly all of their lunch arguing about it, Will finally gave in and said he would meet her at the restaurant.

She had been happy that he had seen reason, but couldn't help but notice that something was off about him. She was seconds away from asking him what was wrong when the bell rang and he had hurried off to his class. She hoped that whatever was bothering him wasn't because of her. After all, she'd only been about ten minutes late to lunch. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

If he was still acting weird then she would ask him about it, she decided. After all, the two of them were going on an official date tonight, which meant that they were _officially_ dating. She hoped. She wanted Will to be able to trust her.

Lost in her thoughts, Emma went through the motions of shrugging into her coat and pulling her heels on. She grabbed her car keys and glanced in the mirror once more before leaving her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her. She climbed into her car and pulled out onto the road, turning the radio on at the same time.

One of her favorite songs came on and she instantly began singing along. This had to be a sign that everything was going to go wonderfully tonight.

*****

"--and I'm so sorry, Will." Terri finished up her long speech on what a horrible person she was and how she had made some really stupid choices, but she wished that Will wouldn't hold it against her forever.

Will stared at her and sighed. "Terri, we're over. I don't love you anymore."

He'd told her this about fifteen times since they had left the school, but she didn't seem to comprehend it.

Sadness flashed in Terri's eyes, and Will looked away from her. She'd convinced him to get some coffee with her before coming back to their old apartment, and he knew that his _"I'll give you an hour"_ plan had fell through completely. It had been much longer than an hour, but he couldn't slip away.

"Will, I think that...maybe...if you come to one of my therapy sessions with me that we could work through this?" She questioned hopefully. "We could start over and it would be just like none of this ever happened."

"No, Terri!" Will stood up, pacing around what used to be his living room. He remembered spending many different occasions sitting on that same couch with her, watching movies and whatnot. But he also remembered how her lie was too large to be forgiven. It destroyed all of the good memories. "I don't love you anymore. I'm divorcing you. We're over, for good. I found someone else...someone who I _love_."

He grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He opened the door, but turned to face Terri one last time. She was still sitting on the coach, crying softly, watching him go.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I really wish you hadn't lied to me about the baby. That hurt me too much and I doubt that I'll ever be able to forgive you for it."

He walked out of the apartment.

Terri cried silently for a few more minutes, wallowing in self-pity. Then she wiped her cheeks and sniffed, looking at a nearby clock. It was 6:50, and Will looked like he had completely forgotten about his date with that stupid slutty husband-stealing _bitch_ of a guidance counselor.

Sue had told her that as long as she got Will to forget about his date, Ken and her would take care of the rest. Soon Emma would be out of Will's life and he would be back with Terri, and Sue would destroy Glee Club and blah, blah, blah.

As long as she got her husband back, Terri didn't care what she had to do.

*****

Emma checked her watch again, for the third time within the span of one minute. It was still 7:28 PM. As she stared at the jewel encrusted watch on her wrist, the time ticked to 7:29 PM. Will was twenty-nine minutes late.

She'd been here, sitting at the table that she had reserved for them, since 6:52 PM. She had looked at her watch as soon as she had sat down, anxiously awaiting the moment Will walked towards her.

Only, that moment didn't seem to be coming. The waiter had stopped coming back to her as she'd refused to order something the first three times he'd come. Emma knew that Will wouldn't just stand her up. He wasn't one of the jerks that she had dated before.

He was Will. Sweet, kind, amazing Will.

He also wasn't coming.

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. He _had_ stood her up.

But maybe...maybe something had happened. What if he was in a car accident...or worse? It had to have been bad for him to not even call her.

"Emma?"

The voice broke her from her thoughts, and a momentary thrill went through her as her mind shouted _he's here!_

Only, it wasn't him.

"Ken?" Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I had a date but it kind of fell through." He lied easily, saying the line exactly as Sue had told him to. He sat down in the seat across from her.

"Oh." Emma said. "I'm sorry."

"We should have dinner." He suggested with a smile. "So, what are you doing here all alone, Eminem?"

The familiar nickname made guilt spike in her chest. "I'm just, um, waiting for someone."

"Oh." Ken nodded, looking at her sadly. "I get it. I'll just go then."

Emma watched him leave and felt guilty all over again. She had a brief urge to call out to him and tell him that it would be fine if they had dinner, but she kept her mouth shut.

The guilt that she felt towards Ken didn't even compare to how upset she was that Will hadn't come. She'd been looking forward to this and she thought that he had too. Apparently she was wrong.

Deciding that she would call him just to make sure he was okay, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang once, twice, three times and then a voice answered. A voice that most definitely did not belong to Will.

"Hello?"

A lump formed in Emma's throat. She couldn't say anything.

Why was Terri Schuester answering Will's phone? They were getting a divorce.

Weren't they?

With tears pooling in her eyes and embarrassment flooding her, Emma slammed her phone shut and hurried out of the restaurant and towards her car.

How could she have been so stupid to fall for something like this? She should have known. Will obviously didn't care for her at all. He was getting back together with his wife. He probably never even had any plans to divorce her.

Just adding to her stress, she dropped her purse and the objects inside tumbled out onto the germ infested ground. A few tears fell from her eyes and she just stood there, staring at her personal items lying on the muddy ground.

"Do you need some help?"

She jumped at the voice, and looked up to see Ken standing there. His eyes were soft and caring and he bent down to gather her things up for her.

Emma's lip trembled. "Thanks."

"You okay, Eminem?" He asked, watching as she struggled to stop crying.

"I'm fine." Her voice was strangled and slightly stuffy.

"You don't look fine." He said, and then smiled. "And I know the perfect way to cheer you up!"

Emma merely glanced at him warily, wishing that he would just give her her purse back so that she could go home and cry herself to sleep.

"We both have reservations at this rich people place, so why not use 'em?" He smiled at her and then grabbed her hand, making Emma cringe in disgust.

His hand was just as sweaty as she remembered.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be up sometime next weekend or earlier if I get a chance. Please review :)


	7. Broken Hearts and Coffee House Scheming

A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!

* * *

Will had about ten different emotions whizzing through him and he couldn't focus on a single one of them. He couldn't stop thinking of Terri, and Emma, and the baby that he had believed was real for so long.

He had been driving in circles around Lima with no destination since he had left Terri's. He couldn't go back to his lonely hotel room yet. He had some serious thinking to do. So he drove.

Why did Terri have to push herself back into his life when he was finally getting a grip on things? She'd come swooping in and totally knocked him off his feet with her pleading to take her back. Will knew that he would never take Terri back, he couldn't. They were over. He just didn't know how to convince her of that.

That brought his thoughts to Emma. Everything that he didn't feel for Terri anymore, he felt it for Emma. He felt the butterflies in his stomach and kissing her was pure bliss. He may not have known her since high school, like he had Terri, but with Emma it was an instant connection. The moment he saw her he felt the spark.

Plus, she was incredibly sweet. She had chosen to eat at that Italian restaurant just because she knew how much he liked Italian food.

Will's heart stopped.

_No._

His eyes flitted to the clock on the dashboard. 8:15 PM.

_No._

Today was Friday. He was supposed to meet Emma at La Pasana at seven. That was _an hour and fifteen minutes ago_.

Will jerked the steering wheel suddenly, and stepped on the gas, heading back towards the restaurant. He didn't know if Emma would still be there or not, but he knew he had to find a way to make it up to her. She'd understand, though, wouldn't she? He'd just calmly explain about how he had to make sure Terri knew that things were over, and he lost track of time...

With one hand on the steering wheel, he used the other to search the passenger seat and his pockets for his cell phone. If she wasn't at the restaurant and had left, which she probably had, it would be smarter to call her than drive the entire way to La Pasana just to find out that she isn't there.

As luck would have it, his cell phone was nowhere to be found.

Letting out a string of curse words, Will focused his attention back on the road.

Fifteen long and grueling minutes later, he had pulled up outside La Pasana and ran in.

Emma was gone.

Of course she had gone home, he berated himself. He knew he should've gone their first. He had screwed up so badly this time.

The drive to Emma's apartment flashed by with a whiz of broken traffic laws and frustration, until finally he was able to park his car outside her apartment building. He took the steps two at a time until he was on the correct floor and standing in front of the correct door.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

There was no answer.

"Emma?" He called, knocking some more.

There was still no answer.

"Please open the door, Em." Will pleaded. "I really need to talk to you."

The door still didn't open.

Sighing, Will leaned his head against it and began talking. Maybe if she heard how sorry he was then she would open the door and talk to him.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I can explain everything if you just listen. Please." He stared at the door. "I was with Terri. She wanted to talk and I only agreed to go so that I could explain to her that we were never getting back together. I didn't meant to lose track of time and I'm so, so sorry--,"

"Will?"

He jumped away from the door suddenly and spun around. Emma was standing behind him, her apartment key clutched in her hand and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Emma!"

She blinked. "Why are you talking to my apartment door?"

"I thought--," He stopped speaking and shook his head. "Never mind. I just...God, Emma, I'm _so_ sorry."

Her face fell and her eyes turned glassy. "Don't worry about it." She said quietly, and moved past him and to the door, sticking the key in the lock.

"Emma," Will said. "I can explain why I wasn't there. I--,"

She opened the door and stepped inside, turning around and looking at him with her large, sad eyes. "I already know about Terri. I understand." She gave him a pathetic attempt at a smile. "You should go."

"Wait, Em." He put his hand out to stop her from closing the door in his face. He looked into her eyes, trying to convey how truly sorry he was. "Can we just talk for a minute?" He felt like Terri for a split second, but then pushed that disturbing thought out of his mind and focused on Emma.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said. "I know about you and Terri. I know why you didn't come. It's fine." She sniffed, trying to appear more held together than she really was. "I think it would be best if you left now."

"But--,"

"Please, just go." She looked at him with an expression that was so devastating that all of the words left his mind. He didn't know what to say to her, and she shut the door in his face before he had a chance to stop her.

This was not good.

Emma leaned her back against the door she had just closed in Will's face. She let the tears flow freely now that she was alone in her apartment. Will wasn't divorcing his wife. They had worked through their differences.

Emma pressed her lips together to keep from sobbing. If there was one thing that she was sure of, it was that she should have left McKinley High School when she had the chance.

* * *

"Well? How'd it go?"

"It went exactly as planned." Terri picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. She glanced around the coffee shop, taking in everything. There weren't many people, only about four besides her and Sue. Two of them were teenagers sitting in the back corner in a major lip-lock, another person was typing on his laptop, and the last one was reading a newspaper. Terri realized that she'd never been to this particular coffee shop before. "I like this place." She said offhandedly.

A sugar packet hit her in the face and she instantly glared at her companion.

"Focus!"

"I am focusing!" Terri snapped. "And do you know how ridiculous you look, _Sue_?"

"Shh!" Sue glanced around quickly, making sure no one heard Terri, and then lifted her large dark sunglasses so that she could glare. "I don't want to be seen in public with you." Sue hissed. "It would ruin my reputation."

Terri snorted and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that you look like a drug dealer."

Sue was dressed in a large tan trench coat and had on a pair of very large, extremely dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She also had a hat placed securely on her head. She looked like a bad impersonation of an undercover agent or, like Terri said, a drug dealer.

Sue was about to retort when the door of the coffee shop opened and Ken walked in. He looked around moronically before he spotted the two of them, and then hurried over to join their table.

"So?" Terri turned towards him, barely stopping herself from beating the information she wanted out of him. "Did they break up? They _better_ have broken up."

Ken shook his head. "I don't know if they did or not, but Eminem was crying when I followed her out of that fancy-schmancy place."

"You were supposed to convince her to eat dinner with you, you idiot!" Terri smacked him on the arm. Hard. "How am I supposed to get Will back while she's still in the picture? I swear to God, you're so unreliable! I should just hired a damn assassin or--,"

"I did eat dinner with her!" Ken exclaimed, glaring right back at the fiery woman. Sue watched in silence, trying to bite back the comments she had about the two idiots she was currently plotting with. "And no assassin could ever take me on." He puffed up his chest proudly.

Terri wrinkled her nose in disgust and muttered a quiet, "Ew."

Sue smacked her hand on the table, shaking it, and causing Terri's mocha latte to spill over the side of the cup it was in.

"How about you both shut up!" Sue glared. "We need to work on phase two."

"What's phase two?"

Sue glared at Ken with a we've-been-over-this-before look. Then she sighed and began speaking quickly in hushed tones. "Part B involves the final stages of the Wilma break-up--,"

"Wilma?" Ken blinked.

"Code name for Will and..._her_." Terri said, crossing her arms.

"Why not Wemma?" Ken asked, his brows pulling together. "I like that one better."

"Because that's stupid." Terri snapped. "And obvious. Her entire name is _in_ that one."

"But--,"

"SHUT UP!"

Terri and Ken both looked at Sue, who had removed her shades and was staring them both down with what one could only describe as the Sue Sylvester glare of doom.

"Do you want this to work, or not? Do you," She looked pointedly at Terri. "Want your husband back? And do you," She looked at Ken. "Want Emma back?" When they both nodded, Sue continued in the same hushed tone as before. "Then you need to shut up and listen to me, since I'm obviously the only intelligent one here."

"Hey--,"

Terri smacked Ken again, causing him to stop talking.

"Now," Sue began. "We have Pillsbury believing that Schuester isn't divorcing you anymore." She pointed to Terri, who nodded. "Taking his cell phone was a nice touch, by the way."

"Thank you." Terri smiled.

"Don't let it go to your head." Sue muttered, then continued. "All we do is make sure that Pillsbury sees you," She nodded to Terri. "With Schuester. A lot. Then _bam_, no more Wilma."

Terri nodded her agreement, and Ken just stared at Sue in a kind of daze.

"Next we turn the students away from Schuester. Spread a few rumors, get a few people on the inside to bring Glee down--,"

"Didn't that backfire for you last time?" Terri piped up.

Sue glared. "It wasn't my fault that Quinn got herself knocked up and fell in love with singing and dancing and all that crap."

"What about the other ones?" Terri asked. "The stupid one and the stupid one's friend?"

"_We're moving on_," Sue said forcefully. "Like I was saying, all we have to do is get the students to turn away from him and Glee club is no more. Schuester will have nothing left in his life and will come groveling back to you." She looked at Terri, whose smile widened.

"What's Part C?" Ken asked suddenly. Both women looked at him.

"Part C is celebrating." Sue said. "It's the taste of the sweet, sweet victory when I finally destroy Glee Club and get all of the money and glory restored to my Cheerios."

There was a squeak from the corner of the coffee shop, and Terri and Sue both turned to look, fearing that they had been overheard. The only thing they saw was a person reading the newspaper and two teenagers making out.

Rachel clamped one hand over her mouth and held a newspaper in front of her with the other. She couldn't let Miss Sylvester and her cronies spot her.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

Rachel peeked out from behind the newspaper slowly, watching and listening intently as Sylvester, Coach Tanaka, and Mrs. Schuester chatted easily about their plot to destroy Glee Club.

With her face set in determination, a thought went through Rachel's mind that Mercedes would have been proud of.

_Oh, HELL no!_

A/N: We're finally to the part with the Glee kids! Any predictions on what's gonna happen? Please review and thanks for reading. :)


	8. Don't Mess With The Glee Club

A/N: Here we go...chapter eight! There isn't any Wemma (yes, I prefer Wemma even though Sue Sylvester nicknamed them Wilma) in this chapter, though, sorry. But, on the bright side, there's plenty of plotting and the Glee club is getting involved. Read on to find out... :)

* * *

"We have a _huge_ problem."

"Who is this?" Finn asked, sounding confused. "Rachel?"

"Yes it's me! Pay attention, Finn!" She sighed, holding the cell phone against her ear.

"Um, why are you calling me?"

"Because we have a _huge_ problem!" Rachel exclaimed. She had waited until Sue and her two minions had left the coffee house before she paid and ventured out. There was no way she was taking any chances of being spotted. "Weren't you listening!?"

"What kind of problem?"

"A Sue Sylvester-is-trying-to-destroy-Glee-Club-with-Coach Tanaka-and-Mr. Schue's-wife kind of problem! Plus, something is going on with Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury."

"Whoa, slow down." Finn was paying much more attention now. "What do you mean, they're trying to destroy Glee?"

"I just overheard them talking." Rachel explained, recounting all of the information she'd overheard from being in the coffee shop at the same time as the Sylvester Squad.

Finn listened quietly until Rachel was finished. "Well what are we supposed to do about it? Tell Mr. Schue?"

"I don't know." Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as she walked slowly down the street. "We have to tell everyone else in the club though, so that they can keep their guard up."

"Wait, I don't understand why Mr. Schue's wife is helping to destroy his club." Finn said. "And what does Glee have to do with Miss Pillsbury and Coach Tanaka?"

"Don't you pay attention to anything?" Rachel rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I've kind of had my own issues to worry about lately." Finn muttered.

Rachel didn't say anything for a moment, thinking back over Sectionals and everything that had happened with Quinn, Finn, and Puck. Then she sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Finn."

"Thanks." He said, and then quickly moved them back to the correct topic. "So are you going to tell me?"

"About what?"

"Miss P and Coach Tanaka and why they're helping destroy Glee Club." Finn said. "Miss Pillsbury took us to Sectionals, so why...?"

"No, no, no! You have everything switched around." Rachel said, then hurried to explain. "Miss Pillsbury isn't helping to destroy Glee. She's as clueless about this as Mr. Schue is. I think Mrs. Schuester is helping because Mr. Schue and her split up. Well, Sylvester was talking about her getting her husband back, so that's what I assume happened." Rachel took a deep breath, then continued talking a mile a minute. "Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue are definitely a _thing_, or if they aren't then they really want to be. Seriously, they're always flirting."

Rachel thought back to that day in Glee that Mercedes and Kurt had been talking about how they _knew_ Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue were together. Rachel wasn't so sure, but she couldn't help but hope. Everyone loved Miss Pillsbury, and she was a huge supporter of Glee. Her and Mr. Schue would be good together.

Shaking her head and focusing back on the topic at hand, Rachel continued talking. "So, if they are together, I think that the Sylvester Squad is trying to break them up to make it easier to destroy Glee."

"Sylvester Squad?" Finn asked, snickering. "That sounds like the name of some cheesy villains from a crappy action movie."

"But it works to describe who I'm talking about." Rachel said. "Besides, they have a code name for Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue, so why not have a code name for them?"

"They do? What is it?"

"Wilma."

"Wilma?"

"Yep."

"Like..._The Flintstones_? Fred, Barney, Betty and Wilma?" Finn questioned.

Rachel had to resist the urge to smack her face in frustration. "Yes, just like that Wilma."

"Okay." Finn said slowly. "That's weird."

"Yeah, but let's focus, okay?" Rachel said. She pulled her coat tighter around her as the chilly outside wind ruffled her hair.

"'Kay."

"The only part that I haven't figured out is why Coach Tanaka is helping them." Rachel said. "What does he have against Glee?"

"He did move football practice to the same day we had Glee practice awhile ago, remember?" Finn said. "Maybe he's mad cause people on the team keep joining Glee."

"But he switched football practice back to its regular day, then." Rachel said, chewing on her lip. "I don't know."

"Are we gonna tell Mr. Schue?"

"Not yet." Rachel said, and a plan began forming. "I have a plan to stop the Sylvester Squad and Mr. Schue doesn't have to know anything about it."

"Hey, we should make code names!"

"How about DMWTGC?"

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"Don't Mess With The Glee Club." Rachel explained.

"Um, I was thinking of something easier to remember." Finn said. "Like...Gleeks!"

"Gleeks?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "It's like Glee but geek, too. Cause even though we haven't been slushied lately the school still thinks we're geeks."

"You know what?" Rachel said. "I like it. Although I think DMWTGC is a good back-up name."

In his best impersonation of a secret agent, Finn said, "Operation Gleeks take down the Sylvester Squad is about to begin!"

*****

"Attention everyone!" Rachel shouted over the chatter. A few people looked at her, but the majority of the club members continued talking. "I said ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

This made them turn around and pay attention to her. Everyone in the Glee Club was clustered together in front of McKinley High. People were complaining and hugging their jackets close to them against the cold chill in the air.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait until Monday?" Quinn snapped.

Rachel had sent the same text message to every member of the Glee Club, telling them to meet her at school in one hour, and that it was an emergency. Everybody showed up, complaining and grumbling all the while.

"I thought that maybe you guys wanted to know that Sue Sylvester is trying to destroy Glee. Again." Rachel crossed her arms as everyone suddenly gave her their full attention.

"How do you know that for sure?" Kurt asked.

"I overheard her talking with Mr. Schue's wife and Coach Tanaka earlier today in a coffee shop." She said.

"We're calling them the Sylvester Squad." Finn piped up. "And we're the Gleeks."

Everyone started talking at once, asking what was going on and trying to get more information. As soon as Rachel got them quieted down she explained everything that had happened when she overheard Sue and the other two.

"_Nuh-uh_!" Mercedes exclaimed. "This can't be happening!"

"It is." Rachel said, putting a hand on her hip.

"We have to tell Mr. Schue." Artie piped up. "He can go to Figgins and get Sylvester fired."

Rachel shook her head. "That won't matter. He doesn't have any proof and why would Figgins choose to believe me? No, we have to fight the Sylvester Squad ourselves, and I have a plan."

"Well, that makes me feel _so_ much better." Kurt mumbled. "Rachel has a plan."

"Just listen to her." Puck said, shooting a glare at Kurt who _hmphed_ and pulled his designer jacket tighter around himself. All eyes focused on Rachel.

"Okay, first we need to make sure that Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury don't break up or whatever."

"What the hell? When I told Kurt to shut up I thought you had something _worthwhile_ to say." Puck grumbled. "No way are you getting me to play matchmaker."

"Would you stop complaining and listen to me?" She sighed in frustration. "This is more important than your ego."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm in." Quinn said, and looked at Rachel. "I need Glee club. It's…it's all I have left." She fidgeted with her hair, then continued to speak. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm in, too." Kurt said.

The rest of the Glee members began echoing both of them, until everyone had agreed to be a part of the plan, even Puck who was still grumbling.

"Great!" Rachel beamed at them all. "Okay, so here's what I've thought of so far." She dove into the beginning of her plan, explaining all of the little details to each of them. "I think that everyone's going to have to be involved in this one." She said. "It won't work if only one or two people go."

There was a chorus of agreement, and Rachel moved on. "Okay, the next part centers on you two." She looked straight at Santana and Brittany, who looked at each other. "You joined Glee to be insiders for Sylvester...but now you're going to be double-agents."

"There's going to be two of me?" Brittany asked. Santana shut her eyes briefly and then glared at Brittany, not quite believing how unbelievably stupid Britt could be at times.

"Um, no." Rachel stared at Brittany for a moment, shocked speechless, but then snapped herself out of it. "We need you two to spy on Mrs. Schuester and Miss Sylvester."

"Oh! Like that movie with the spies!" Brittany exclaimed, and smiled. "Cool."

"What's in it for us?" Santana flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and stared at Rachel.

"Um, not having Glee Club destroyed." Finn said, looking at Santana as if she just grew two heads.

"Yeah, or are you guys really triple agents?" Mercedes spoke up, stepping towards the cheerleaders. "Are you part of the Sylvester Squad? Cause you know we can kick your skinny asses from here to China."

"You wanna go?" Santana stepped forward, fire flashing in her eyes. "I can beat you with my eyes shut—,"

"STOP IT!" Rachel yelled. She glared at Santana and then Mercedes. "How do you suppose we're going to save Glee and take down Sylvester and her minions when we can't even get along with each other? C'mon, guys! We won Sectionals together. We can't let some scary cheerleader coach take that away from us!"

"Fine." Mercedes moved back to her earlier spot between Kurt and Artie, and Santana stepped back beside Brittany.

"Now, will you help or not?" Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club turned to look at Santana and Brittany. "Or are you really on Sue's side?"

"Look," Santana crossed her arms, putting on the bitchy cheerleader act so that her reputation wouldn't be ruined, even though she hated the fact that Glee may possibly be taken down. "I said it at Sectionals. I like Glee, alright? I wouldn't do anything to destroy it and...and I'll spy on Miss Sylvester for you."

"Me too." Brittany agreed.

"Great!" Rachel smiled. "I think we can do this, guys. DMWTGC!"

Everyone stared at her and a few people said, "Huh?"

"Don't Mess With The Glee Club," She explained.

"Go Gleeks!" Finn shouted, and punched the air.

Everyone cheered, and Rachel pouted. _Why didn't anyone cheer when I shouted DMWTGC?_

A/N: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm crazy busy this week and weekend, but I promise I'll update if I get a chance. Please review.


	9. Guiding the Guidance Counselor

A/N: I am a horrible, horrible, horrible person. I am so, so, SO sorry about leaving this story hanging for, what, four months? I'm SO sorry! I have no excuse other than the school musical driving me crazy, drivers ed classes everyday after school, marching band after school, band and chorus concerts, and a ridiculous amount of end of the school year homework. Add to that never being home on the weekends and you get a very, very, very long gap in updates. I'm sorry! I don't blame you if you forgot and/or don't care about this story anymore. I suck :(

On the bright side, it's summer vacation! You know what that means? Free time to write and UPDATE things! There's two chapters left in this story and I promise to update tomorrow and Wednesday (maybe Thursday) or possibly sooner. Also, the formatting got all screwed up in the first eight chapters (blame fanfiction) so I'm sorry if you're new to this story and it was confusing to read. I'll probably go back and fix it..eventually.

Lastly, since this has all obviously been written before the back 9, nothing after Sectionals happened. Jesse doesn't exist in this story and neither does Shelby. Emma didn't call Will a slut in front of everyone and Sue didn't have any Physical duets with Olivia Newton John. I think you get my point. Sorry again for the huge delay, I hope you can find it within yourselves to forgive me. Oh, and please review!

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine!

* * *

Will sighed, and opened his car door. It was a dreary, rainy morning, matching his mood.

Emma had refused to talk to him all weekend long, and there was nothing that Will could do about it. He'd called her and left her one too many voicemails, since she wouldn't pick up. He had even spent most of Saturday sitting outside her apartment talking to the door and hoping that she was listening.

If she would just _talk_ to him, he knew that he could fix this. But she was avoiding him like he had the plague, and with her germophobia, that was really saying a lot.

On Sunday, he had spent the day driving around her block, trying to think of ways to get her to talk to him. She wouldn't open the door, she wouldn't take his calls, and she wouldn't even answer his emails. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been in such a horrible situation before.

That was why he was ecstatic that it was Monday. He knew that Emma would be at school...she didn't miss work unless she was deathly ill or had to briefly leave to get a few disinfectant showers (like that time when Kurt puked on her). Other than that, Will knew that Emma would be there.

There was only so much avoiding she could do in school.

His first stop when he entered the building was the guidance office. Emma wasn't there yet, as the light was off and door firmly shut. Well, she wasn't there yet or she was sitting in the dark hoping that he'd go away. But he was betting on the former.

Sighing once again and feeling hopeless, Will trudged down the hallway towards his Spanish room. After dumping his lesson plans and things on his desk, he headed to the Choir room to put some new music selections away. After he finished with that, he decided to make another trip to the guidance office.

This time the light was on and the door was open, but Emma was nowhere to be seen. Will walked in the office, and the familiar smell of Lysol comforted some of his worries. At least she was here, and that meant that at least he'd have a chance to talk to her.

The bell rang, and Will reluctantly turned to leave the office. He really wished that he didn't have a class first period.

* * *

"Do you know what you have to do?"

Kurt nodded. "I do."

Somehow, Rachel had managed to get the entire scoop on what was happening with Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue. She had explained all of the details to Kurt via text message last night, and he had done the same thing for Artie and Mercedes, who had passed along the information to almost everyone else. How Rachel found out about what went down at the restaurant with their teachers, Kurt didn't know, but he was glad. It made his job a whole lot easier.

"So who's after me?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Mercedes and then Artie." Rachel said. "Then me and Finn and Brittany."

"Brittany?" Kurt raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Are you sure that's smart?"

"After we all leave subtle hints, Brittany's blatant obviousness should work perfectly." Rachel explained. "This is going to work. I just know it."

"And what if Mr. Schue finds out?"

"What's there to find out?" Rachel asked innocently. "We're just a bunch of Glee kids with emotional issues. There's nothing strange about that." She smiled mischievously at Kurt, and he returned it. The bell rang then, telling them to get to class.

"Remember," Rachel called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Don't be _too_ obvious."

"I know what I'm doing." Kurt rolled his eyes. "_You're_ the one who should make sure not to be _too_ obvious." But Rachel had already disappeared around a corner and didn't hear him.

Too bad Terri Schuester did.

* * *

"We have a problem!" Terri exclaimed, nearly sprinting into the office she now shared with Sue. Said coach was sitting at her desk writing in her journal and didn't even bother to look up.

"Did you hear me?" Terri spat. "I said that we have a problem. A _major_ problem. The Glee kids are onto us."

This caught Sue's attention. "No, they aren't." She said easily.

"Uh, _yes_, they are." Terri crossed her arms and began pacing around the office. It seemed that she had been doing a lot of pacing lately. _Well, _she thought, _it's good for my butt muscles._

"What did you hear?" Sue was staring at Terri with complete interest now. There was no way she was letting her plan be foiled by some _meddling kids_.

"Rachel and that gay boy, what's-his-name," Terri waved her arm, saying that it wasn't important. "They were talking about some plan and _what if Mr. Schue finds out_?" Terri imitated Kurt with a high squeaky voice that didn't sound like him at all.

Sue leaned back in her chair, instantly relaxing. She looked at Terri and raised one eyebrow. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

Terri was about to argue, but Sue held up a hand so shut her up.

"There's a few things you need to learn about teenagers." She said. "They aren't smart. And even if they _are_ smart, their hormones get in the way. How do you think Quinn let herself get knocked up? She was head cheerleader and I have to say that the girl had a future ahead of her." Sue's voice turned dark. "I still can't believe she turned her back on the Cheerios and—,"

"Didn't you kick her out?" Terri interrupted.

Sue glared. "Yes, I did, because I can't have a knocked up girl doing backhand springs in front of judges!"

Terri nodded and muttered, "Alright, no need to yell."

"Anyway," Sue continued. "My point is that the only thing teenagers think about is sex. _Sex_ this, _sex_ that, _sex_ everything. They look at a pencil sharpener and they think of _sex_. There's no reason to worry about Rachel and gay kid. They're probably just having sex."

Terri looked slightly perturbed, but then shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't want to underestimate them."

"I disagree." Sue said. "I say we ignore them and focus on the mission."

"Yeah, yeah. The mission. Whatever."

* * *

Kurt glanced at himself in the mirror one last time, making sure that his hair still looked good even though he was playing the part of a distraught geek. He practiced his expression, first _being near tears_, second was _explaining the story_, and the last one was _oh, thank you Miss Pillsbury, you helped me so much._

With one last glance in the mirror, Kurt gathered up his books and glanced as his very stylish watch. He'd gotten a pass to go see Miss Pillsbury from his first period teacher almost ten minutes ago, but instead of going straight to the guidance office he had decided to prep himself in the bathroom. He felt confident and, with a flourish, left the bathroom and walked easily down the hall.

He took a deep breath and got in character, then knocked twice on Emma's door.

"Come on in." Her usually cheery voice called. She didn't sound all that sunny and happy today, though. Kurt knew with one glance at the woman that she was going through some relationship issues. He, Kurt, knew enough about that...especially unrequited love...

Blinking, Kurt refocused himself. _This isn't about your issues,_ he thought, _This is for the greater good. This is for Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue and, most importantly, Glee Club._

"Kurt," Emma smiled at him and motioned to the seat in front of her desk. "Please take a seat." When he did, she smiled at him and folded her hands on top of her desk. "So how are you doing today?"

"Not very well." He said, giving her his best upset kid look. It worked because her eyes instantly turned soft and motherly.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I've just been having a bad day." Kurt thought it was time to try out the expressions he had been practicing in the bathroom, and gave her _near tears_. His eyes got glassy and he sniffled softly. "It's just that peer pressure is really hard to overcome and sometimes I feel like...like no one understands, you know?"

"I know." Emma said, and handed him a box of tissues. Kurt smiled internally. _This is simple. _

"And...I've been having some, um, relationship issues lately." He took a tissue and dabbed under his eyes.

"Kurt, you know that you should never make someone your everything, right?" She said softly. "Because if things don't work out you'll be crushed." Her eyes flashed sadly and Kurt had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about his fake issues.

"I know that...but sometimes you just can't help it."

An all new wave of sadness seemed to wash over Emma, and Kurt didn't miss it.

"This is just high school." Emma said, leaning towards Kurt and giving him a nurturing look. "You have your entire life ahead of you to find someone to be your everything. But until then, take it slow, okay? Be careful with your heart because it's not easy to put back together once it gets broken."

"That's really good advice." Kurt wasn't just acting when he said this, he honestly believed it. He filed that piece of advice away in the back of his mind, knowing that he would probably use it again someday.

"I'm glad I could help." Emma smiled.

"Actually...that really isn't my problem." He quickly backtracked. He was getting off topic and had to quickly get back to the game plan. He wasn't going to screw this up.

"Oh?" Emma looked surprised, but then shook her head. "Well why don't you tell me about it and I'll see if I can help?"

"I've been seeing this person for awhile." Kurt lied easily, and sniffled again, giving her his _explaining the story _expression. "But I'm not really sure where we stand. I mean, it's like we're dating...but not, you know? But that's not the real problem. The other day we planned to go see a movie and, well, they didn't show up." Kurt made his bottom lip tremble. "I found out that they were...with their ex."

Emma's eyes widened, and Kurt could tell that she was matching up the similarities between the story he had spun and her experience with Mr. Schue. Kurt had made his story nearly the same on purpose, and he knew that Mercedes and Artie both had too. Hopefully, by the time air-head Brittany came in here, Miss Pillsbury would have already realized what she needed to do.

Kurt wasn't sure what exactly that _was_, per se, but he knew he'd find out as soon as Emma gave her advice.

Currently, though, the guidance counselor looked a little lost for words.

Kurt sat quietly while Emma stared at him while not really seeing him. She blinked, then, and shook her head a little.

"Sorry," She mumbled, then refocused herself completely. "Well, Kurt, did you ask this person why they were with their ex?"

"No." He said. "I just assumed that they had gotten back together."

Again, Emma stiffened in her seat. Kurt knew that he was striking a nerve, and couldn't be happier. It was all to save Glee, right?

"You know that you should've asked before you jumped to any conclusions." Emma said in her best guidance counselor voice. "I think you should talk to this person and maybe the two of you can work it out. Just be honest, Kurt, that's how the best relationships are built."

That's when there was a knock on the door. _Good timing, Mercedes! _Kurt's mind shouted.

"Just give me a moment and I'll tell whoever it is to come back a little later, okay?" Emma had already risen from her desk and was halfway to the door when Kurt stopped her.

"Oh, no." He stood up. "You answered all of my questions and I feel a lot better now." He beamed at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you again, Miss P." Kurt moved towards the door, and Emma walked back to her seat. "I'm _definitely_ going to follow your advice."

"You're welcome." She smiled and waved once as Kurt pulled the door open, revealing Mercedes.

The two Glee kids exchanged a look and Kurt gave Mercedes the tiniest of nods. They discreetly high-fived as Kurt left the office and Mercedes entered, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi, Mercedes." Emma smiled warmly. "How are you today?"

"Not very good." She said, shaking her head and plopping down in the chair Kurt had recently vacated. "Ya see, I've been having some boyfriend issues. We were goin shopping the other day and he said he'd meet me at the mall, in the food court, but he didn't show. I was worried and all until I saw him in Hollister with his _ex_. I don't wanna break up with him, but I am _not_ dealing with no cheater. What should I do?"

Emma wondered the same thing.


	10. Fixing What Was Broken

A/N: I promised an update, so here's an update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make my day :). There's one chapter left and I'll put it up tomorrow or the next day. Hope everyone likes this and reviews are love :)

Oh, by the way. I think I'm going to go through and replace all of the chapters to fix the formatting sometime soon. The story isn't going to be changed at all, but I wanted to let everyone know in case you get a million alerts. This is my apology in advance. I've never replaced chapters before so I don't know if I'll flood your inbox's or not. So, sorry. :)

On to the story...

* * *

Will had never been so glad to hear the bell signaling lunch ring before. He nearly sprinted out of his classroom after the students, weaving his way around the stragglers in the hall. This was his first chance to talk to Emma all day and, by God, he was going to do it. He was going to make her listen to him if he had to break down in tears and beg.

He skidded around the corner and into the straightaway of the hallway, which the guidance office was at the end of. He wanted to catch her before she went to lunch, because this was a talk that he didn't really want to have with the nosy eyes of all the staff members watching.

He reached her office after what seemed like forever. His stomach was tied in knots of nervousness and he had no idea what to say to her at first, but he figured that it would just come to him. He already had his mouth open ready to speak when he opened the door of her office...only to find it empty.

His spirits fell abruptly. All of that rushing, all of that hoping, and she was probably in the lunch room sanitizing her place on a table. It didn't matter if he went in there to talk to her, he knew she'd just refuse to say anything about what had happened. This was his only chance to talk to her until the end of school, but apparently he'd have to wait.

Sighing and not far away from screaming in frustration, Will turned and trudged slowly out of the office and down the hall.

"Will!"

He could hear her voice in his head, that was how frustrated and upset he was that he had just missed her. He could even hear the familiar clacking of her heels as she walked down the hallway. Or, as it sounded now, ran down the hallway.

Why would Emma be running down the hallway?

"Will! Stop! Will!"

And then he froze in his place, and turned around. A huge grin lit up his face as he saw her running (well, running as fast as she could in the skirt that she was wearing) towards him.

"Emma," He said when she, breathless, finally stopped a few feet away from him.

"Do you know what I've been doing all day?" She asked, breathing deeply to calm her pounding heart even though she had a feeling that her heart wasn't pounding _just_ because of her running.

"I don't—,"

"I've been having the same exact conversation with six different students because all of them seem to be going through the same issue that we're going through."

"What—?"

"Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Rachel, Finn, and Brittany." Emma ticked off on her fingers. "All of them gave me stories about meeting their significant other somewhere, being stood up, and then finding out that said person was with their ex."

Will blinked. "I—,"

Emma shook her head, cutting him off again. "Do you know what I told all of them?"

"No—,"

"I told them to talk to their significant other and get all of the facts before they jumped to conclusions. I told them that the best relationships were built on trust and that they should just talk to their boyfriend or girlfriend to see what was really going on. Do you know what I realized?"

This time Will didn't even get a chance to open his mouth, as Emma grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, immediately claiming his mouth with hers. She kissed him hard, pouring as much passion into it as she could manage. Will's arms twined around her back, and neither of them knew how Will had ended up pressed against the nearby lockers.

When Emma finally pulled back, she looked up at Will with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I realized that I jumped to conclusions." She said in a breathy, totally turned-on voice. "And that I need to start taking my own advice. I was stupid and I'm sorry and Will, I…I love you."

Will stared at her with wide eyes for just a moment, but then leaned down and captured her lips. This kiss was excruciatingly sweet and gentle, exactly opposite of the passion they had just shared. When Will pulled back, he tilted his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Em."

Emma heard cheers burst out around her. She believed that they were just in her head until she saw Will's eyes widen and he straightened up. She followed his eyes and saw the entire Glee Club standing just down the hall, cheering and jumping up and down. Brittany was spinning Artie's chair around in circles and Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, giving him a happy kiss on the cheek. Mike broke out into a victory dance.

"They set us up." Will mumbled, then turned to look at Emma with his eyes sparkling and a grin on his face. "They planned this."

"I thought it was a little strange that they all had _exactly_ the same dating issue." She chuckled.

"They're good kids."

"They definitely are."

Then Will leaned down and kissed her one more time.

* * *

"Should we tell them about the Sylvester Squad?"

Everyone who was currently laughing and high-fiving as they watched their two teachers basically make-out in the middle of the hallway, turned to look at Artie. He shuffled, slightly uncomfortable, but Tina smiled at him and he felt more confidence burst forth.

"I mean," He cleared his throat. "Now that they're together, and we're not going to believe any rumors about them…we may as well tell Mr. Schue, right?"

"Maybe." Rachel chewed on her bottom lip, and then turned to Santana and Brittany. "Have you guys been spying on Mrs. Schuester and Coach Sylvester?"

"Yes, we have." Santana said. "And let me just say, Mr. Schue's wife is mental."

"Definitely." Brittany nodded, her blonde ponytail bouncing.

"Did you find out anything?" Quinn asked. She hated that she wasn't a part of the Cheerios anymore and wasn't able to help with the spying at all. She placed her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Not much." Santana said, putting her hand on her hip. "We just heard them talking about what Rachel already knew, and Mrs. Schue telling Coach Sylvester about how she broke Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury up."

"So that's how you knew." Kurt said to Rachel, things finally clicking in his mind.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, Santana texted it to me."

"Don't start thinking we're friends or anything just because I helped with all of this." Santana snapped. "I still don't like any of you. I just didn't want Glee Club destroyed."

"None of us did." Puck said from his spot off to the side, leaning against the lockers. He still wasn't into any of this matchmaking crap. He had a badass reputation to maintain, so standing with the rest of the geeks wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, and we don't like you either." Mercedes glared at Santana, who glared right back.

"Guys, c'mon, stop it." Finn spoke up, stepping between the two females who looked ready to break out the claws. "We're this close," He held his thumb and pointer finger up with about an inch of space between them, "To saving Glee for sure. So stop fighting."

"Yeah." Rachel agreed. "Make nice."

Santana flipped her hair and muttered, "I don't do _nice_."

"You do everything else, though." Mercedes mumbled. "Like three quarters of the guys at school."

Before Santana could fire back an insult, Brittany hooked her pinky with her friends and gave her a look that only Brittany could. Santana bit her tongue.

"So are we telling Mr. Schue about the Sylvester Squad or not?" Artie piped up. His question had never actually been answered.

"I think we should." Quinn said. "We have three witnesses," She motioned at Rachel, Santana, and Brittany, "Who all heard Coach Sylvester and Mrs. Schuester plotting together."

"Coach Tanaka, too." Rachel added.

"What did he get out of all of this?" Tina asked.

"Miss Pillsbury," Brittany looked up the hall to where the two teachers were making goo-goo eyes at each other. "He's enemies with Mr. Schue because he's convinced that Mr. Schue stole his girlfriend, fiancé, whatever."

A few people just blinked at Brittany, completely surprised that she didn't say anything stupid and actually made sense.

"So are we telling Schuester or not?" Puck asked, crossing his arms. "I'm hungry and I'm sick of watching them PDA." He nodded towards Emma and Will with a disgusted expression.

"Yeah." Rachel decided. "We'll tell him after school today at Glee rehearsal."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to head to lunch.

Will and Emma didn't even notice as the kids disappeared. They didn't notice anything except each other.

* * *

A/N: Who's excited for the finale tonight? I know I am! I'm even having a Glee marathon and going to a Glee party...yeah, I'm cool. :)


	11. And So It Ends

A/N: Last chapter! The ending is super cheesy, haha, but I couldn't help myself. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're awesome!

* * *

"Sue."

Will was angry. There was no doubt about that. Standing directly outside of the two Cheerio coaches office were all of the Glee kids along with Emma. After the kids had told Will what was going on, he'd left the room immediately to confront a certain evil cheerleading coach. The kids had followed and, apparently, so had Emma.

"Didn't your mommy teach you to knock, Schuester?" Sue glared.

"Will," Terri immediately stood up and approached them. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Don't." If glares could kill, then Terri would've been six feet under. "I can't believe you teamed up with _her_, of all people." Will pointed angrily at Sue. "I can't believe you did this, Terri."

"No, Will, you just don't understand—,"

"I understand everything." He growled. "And I want you to know that my lawyer will be contacting you soon regarding you signing our divorce papers."

Terri opened her mouth to say something else, but Will spoke first, his anger aimed at Sue this time.

"You knew what would happen but you still decided to go after Glee, didn't you?" He asked rhetorically, pointing at Sue with anger blazing in his eyes. "I can't say I'm going to be sorry to see you go."

"If anyone is going anywhere then it's going to be you, Schuester, going far, far away from me before I vomit on you." Sue snarled.

"I have to disagree." Figgins obvious accent cut through the arguing in the room, and all three people turned around to see the principal making his way through the crowd of Glee kids. "Sue," He said when he finally made it to the office. "You're _fired_."

Figgins looked just a tad too excited to fire Sue, but Will really didn't mind. The Glee kids all erupted into cheers, except for Santana and Brittany who looked at each other with mixed emotions.

"Does that mean I'm the head Cheerio coach?" Terri asked quietly while Sue stared at Figgins unblinkingly, not quite believing what he had just said.

"No." Figgins rounded on Terri. "You're just as bad as her." He waved one arm towards Sue. "You're fired too!"

"But—," Terri spluttered.

"Tanaka is on suspension as well for conspiring with you two." Figgins said, glaring at the two women. His gaze flickered back to Terri. "This school has enough crazy as it is. I should've known better than to hire you."

Will couldn't agree more, but he didn't say anything. He smiled happily as Sue and Terri begged Figgins to keep their jobs. Everyone in Glee was high-fiving and cheering and Will even thought that he heard Finn shout something about geeks.

Emma stood quietly off to the side, smiling happily, and Will smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye. Her smile grew even larger as they looked at each other. Their moment was interrupted, however, when Sue marched over to Will with a scowl on her face.

"You may think you've won." She growled, jabbing him in the chest. "But you haven't. You'll never win, Schuester."

"I'm pretty sure I just did." He growled right back.

"I'll be watching you." She pointed at him as Figgins roughly ushered her and Terri from the office. "I'll be back, Schuester! Mark my words! I _will_ be back!"

"Bring it on!" Rachel stood with her feet spread, hands on hips, a glare set on Sue. She would've been a little intimidating if it weren't for the knee socks and cat sweater. Sue growled, a sound that made more than one person shudder, and Will grinned. He put his hand on Rachel's shoulder, and she relaxed and moved back towards Finn.

A comfortable silence fell over everyone as they watched Figgins escort a still seething Sue and a crying Terri out of the building. Then, Will let out a low whistle.

"Well, I'm glad that's over."

Everyone muttered their agreement, and Will walked over to Emma, slinging his arm around her shoulders. A few of the guys whistled and made suggestive remarks but both Will and Emma ignored it.

"I really want to thank you guys." Will said, looking at each and every student. "I had no idea about Sue and Terri working together—,"

"Coach Tanaka too." Brittany added.

"Yeah, him too." Will said. "But I want to thank you guys, because you're the ones who saved the club. Not me, and not Emma. It was all you."

"And don't we know it!" Mercedes exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

"I'm feeling a group hug." Rachel said, smiling.

"Ah, hell." Puck scratched his head, trying to sneak off but failing as Mike grabbed his arm.

"DMWTGC!" Rachel cheered.

"Would you give that up already?" Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "You're more annoying than usual when you try to come up with cheers."

"Fine." She grumbled, then smiled and imitated Finn by punching the air and shouting, "YAY GLEEKS!"

Everyone echoed her with, "YAY GLEEKS!" except for Santana, who muttered something about Rachel _never _becoming a cheerleader.

Will looked at Emma, and her smile was just as large as his.

"Yay Gleeks." He chuckled, staring straight into her eyes.

"Yay Gleeks." She echoed, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Could life get any better?

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Should I attempt to write for Glee again or just give up? Reviews are amazing :)

Okay, I'm about to rant about the finale so if you haven't seen it, don't read this unless you want to be **spoiled**! So...oh my GOD! How great was that episode? I seriously almost cried a couple times. The New Directions were so great at Regionals and the Finn/Rachel "I love you" was SOOO exciting (unless you prefer Puck/Rach or Jesse/Rach...which I don't). The Will/Emma "I love you" was cute too! Except now she's dating her dentist. Boo. Oh well. It's still meant to be. It was so great to see her screaming at Figgins too. Who knew Emma had balls? Hahaha. I can't exclude Puck and Quinn's "I love you," either, because I like them together. Baby Beth was so cute. What did you think about Shelby adopting her? I have mixed feelings about that one. I mean, Shelby deserves a family but she kinda pushed Rachel aside like "Oh, you're 16, you don't need me even though you're asking me to be in your life." And SUE! I'm seriously loving Sue right now. She's still evil but, ya know, evil in a good way. It was such an amazing episode! I loved Somewhere Over the Rainbow. I love GLEE! I'm going to stop ranting now so you guys can tell me what _you _thought. I'm sort of on a Glee high so if anyone wants to chat about it, PM me :)


End file.
